Date Disaster
by Candlestic
Summary: Webby is super nervous about her first date. But in the end, she really shouldn't be, because no matter what happens her family will always have her back (even if they're the ones who caused the problem in the first place). Webby and the Triplets sibling fluff. Older AU.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone, I'm back from my hiatus. For those of you who follow my Tale's of Bandle City stories I should be posting the next one soon.**

 **In the mean time I was inspired by the adorable relationships in the new Ducktales show to write this. Hope you enjoy :D.**

 **Ducktales does not belong to me.**

* * *

Webby pushed a few stray hairs off of her face for the seventh time, hoping the semi-constructive motion would help stave off her nerves. Her shoulder length hair had been pulled back from its usual hanging mess, into an intricate bun and secured with a delicate, pink, flower clip. Meanwhile, gone was her casual purple vest and khaki pants, replaced with a silky, rose-pink dress. A beautiful item that left her shoulders bare, hugged her slender waist and ended just above her knees.

Looking at a girl staring back from the mirror who was beautiful, poised, elegant ...and false. She didn't feel like herself at all and it wasn't helping her nerves one bit. Nervously, she went to push the stray hairs from her face again only for hands to catch hers.

"Stop it. I spent hours getting that french-bun perfect. If you keep playing with it, it'll come loose," Louie reprimanded her sternly.

"I'm sorry, Louie," the female duck turned to the green-clad teen. "I'm just really nervous. What if he doesn't like me? What if I trip and ruin the dress? What I say something stupid and embarrass myself? What if-"

"Hey, hey. Look at me," he stopped the girl before her nerves could pick up steam. "Confidence is all about believing in yourself. Webby, you are one of the most amazing and unbelievably talented ducks I've ever met – and we live with Scrooge McDuck. Any guy would be lucky to go out with you. Tell her Lena."

The girl's shadow wriggled slightly before stretching up into a sassy, glowing duck, leaning casually against the wall. "Hate to agree with Mr Smooth-talker here but he has a point. If anything, your date is probably more nervous than you right now. Especially if the other two clones are threatening bodily harm should he hurt you."

Webby's beak fell open in shock before she buried her face in her hands. "Oh no. They would, wouldn't they. Oh, he's going to get the worst impression of me."

The green-clad duck shot the ethereal teen an annoyed look. "Great going Lena."

"What? You _know_ it's true."

* * *

"And make sure you have her home by 8pm. You may hold her hand but anything more and you must _ask_ first. Dinner reservations are at 6:05. Don't be late. I'm assuming she want you to split the bill but if they won't let you, pay for it and we'll pay you back. Always stay 15cm away from her at all times…"

Huey paced in front of the nervous duck who was desperately trying to keep up with everything he was saying. Every now and then he looked down at his watch before nervously glancing back at the red-clad teen lecturing him.

Across the foyer from the two, Dewey watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes, never moving his gaze from the potential love-interest.

Finally, Huey's lecture came to a close and he turned back to the taller duck. "Are we clear on everything?"

"Uhhh," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure."

The red-clad duck gave him a suspicious look before conceding. "We don't have time to go over it again so it'll have to do. I'll go see if Webby is ready."

The older boy let out a sigh of relief as Huey left. However, when he looked up again Dewey was right in his face. "You break her heart, I break your face. Dewey have an understanding?"

"Definitely," the boy gulped.

With a satisfied nod the blue-clad teen backed off a little, but his glare never left the older teen.

"Oh Johnny! You're here!" Johnny turned, this time with a genuine smile to the girl rapidly coming down the stairs.

"Webby," he greeted her. "You look beautiful."

The duck blushed. "Thanks."

Out of the corner of his eye, the older boy noticed Dewey's glare intensity double as Huey tapped his watch. Hurriedly he continued. "Ah! Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as a Mummy for a burrito!"

At his confused look, she gave a nervous laugh, "It's an inside joke. Sorry. Let's go!"

Before he could get another word in, the girl had pushed him across the foyer and out the door. Before, the dressed-up girl followed however, she hesitated. Looking back at the triplets, she asked, "Are you guys are going to be alright without me for the night?"

Immediately the air was filled with a flurry of assurances.

"Oh totally! We'll be fine!"

"Uncle Scrooge is taking us fishing. It'll be real lowkey and boring."

"Don't worry about us, just enjoy your date!"

Webby cracked them a small smile. "Ok… If you're sure… I'll just be off."

"Webby," Dewey cut in as she continued to dawdle by the doors, giving her a confident thumbs up, "you got this."

* * *

Thanking Launchpad for the lift, Webby skipped back over to where her date was slowly getting his bearings back.

"You okay?" she asked gently to the boy hunched over the curb.

"Yeah," he said shakily. "Just give me a sec." Finally, he straightened up, giving her a queasy smile. "So that's Scrooge McDuck's driver. He was… interesting."

"Haha, yeah," the pale female rubbed the back of her neck. "He grows on you. Anyway! The restaurant is just around the corner!"

The older teen's smile became more genuine as he matched pace besides her (surprised by just how fast she could be). "Right. So where are we eating again?"

"Right here." Webby couldn't help the small smirk that touched her face as Johnny's beak dropped at the sight of the 'Le Riverain's well-lit entrance. A high-class restaurant situated at the edge of Duckberg's most breathtaking beach, it was a place well-known for its top-quality food as well as its absurdly long waiting list. She'd have to thank Scrooge for getting them a booking here when she got home.

Before long they were seated at an elegant two-person table in the centre of the brightly lit restaurant. The teens' attention was pulled away from each other as they gazed in awe at their surroundings. As Johnny stared in wonder at the gilded glitz of the high-class establishment, Webby found her focus pulled past the duck to the magnificent view of the ocean provided through the restaurant's iconic glass wall. The well-lit atmosphere inside, did nothing to obscure the deep, cool colours of the newly, darkened sky while the calm, hypnotic motion of the waves below, soothed some of the girl's nerves.

"So," Webby started, hoping to clear up some of the tension still hanging in the air, "I hope my family didn't threaten you too much when you got here."

"Nah," Johnny smiled. "I did get a couple of threats but it was mostly a lecture on what I should and shouldn't do. I've got an older sister and I've seen the way my dad intimidates her boyfriends so honestly, I'm just glad it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Oh phew," the female duck let out a relieved sigh. "I was really worried they'd threaten you with an ancient evil monster or try to con you into taking a cursed talisman or something of the sort." She trailed off upon noticing his horrified look and quickly added. "But they didn't so you're good!"

Thankfully, she was saved from having to say more as the waiter arrived, handing them both a menu.

 _Remember what Louie said: confidence comes from believing in yourself,_ she told herself. _I can do this._

"Wow," Johnny broke the silence. "This menu is huge! I don't even know where to start!"

The female gave a quiet laugh, at least she wasn't the only one out of her depth. "Well, you know what they say: when in doubt…," her gaze lifted to look at her date, only for something out the window to pull her attention. There, out in the middle of the calm sea was a very familiar, bright orange submarine.

"You should…," the girl tried to keep her train of thought going even as she watched Dewey open the hatch, harpoon launcher in front of him, while Scrooge seemingly instructed him on what to do.

"Go with something…" her eyes widened as the water around the buoyant craft started bubbling violently, causing the two ducks on the top to grip the edge of the hatch as they where tossed around. Then, almost in slow motion, a giant, pink tentacle rose from the raging water, looming above the craft like an omen of doom before it wrapped itself around the water-vessel.

"Oh my gosh! Giant Squid!" Tearing her eyes away from the scene, Webby met the gaze of her very perplexed and very worried date. "Umm, ah, I mean – the squid dish from here is famous for being giant and delicious! We should order that!"

The duck raised an eyebrow at her enthusiastic response but decided to just go with it, "Ookay."

Webby just gave him a huge smile, sure that her beak was going to break from how wide it was stretched but thankfully the boy just shrugged and turned to flag a waiter down. As he gave the waiter their order, the pale duck allowed herself another quick glance out the window.

By now, the colossal sea-monster had fully emerged from the depths. Several of it's appendages were still wrapped around the submarine while the rest went into combatting the suicidal ducks clinging to and attacking its exposed flesh.

"They said the meal should be here in a few minutes… Webby?"

At the sound of her name, the girl's head snapped back to face the older teen, smile still plastered in place. "Listening! Totally listening and not watching anything crazy and abnormal outside. Nope! Tonight is perfectly normal and good!"

Outside, Launchpad's plane zoomed onto the scene, a coil of rope falling from the hatch just in time for Louie to catch it before he hit the water.

"Are-? Are you ok Webby?"

Webby's focus was pulled fully back to the boy in front of her, noting the genuine concern reflected in his eyes. She sighed, eyes finding the table.

"I'm sorry. I've been acting really weird," she said, deciding to be partially honest. "I'm just really nervous. This is kinda my first date."

Johnny snorted, face incredulous. "What? No way! You're really smart and pretty. There's no way this is your first date!"

"Yeah well, it seems daring adventurer and wacky thrill-seeker aren't the greatest dating material. Most guys are too scared to ask me out." She said, half smile with a bitter edge to it.

"Psh," he gave her a quirky grin. "How bad can it be?"

The female met his eyes, heart rate increasing as her cheeks filled with warmth. She was keenly aware of her feathers tingling where his hand met hers.

 _Is this what love is?_ she wondered.

Slowly, he lent in. The girl didn't stop him, allowing the distance between their beaks to close, one inch at a time. There was barely an inch between them when the entire restaurant shook, knocking employees and customers alike to the ground.

"What was that!" Terror laced the boy's voice.

As he started to turn towards the glass view Webby panicked. She didn't know what she's doing, all she knew was that she needed to stop him from turning around and seeing the tail end of the Sunchaser sticking out of the sand. Her hands shot across the table, grasping the older duck's face between them before she smashed her beak into his.

Seconds passed like minutes before she let him go, her face feathers puffed up and red from how bright her cheeks are. Johnny gaped at her from across the table, eyes wide as his mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Wow." He eventually managed to squeak out.

"Sorry," she apologised, arm coming up behind her head to grip the back of her neck. "I just – Look out!" Suddenly, she dove over the table, tackling the teen to the ground before a massive tentacle shattered the glass and destroyed the defenseless furniture.

Screams filled the restaurant and people started to flee as another slimy appendage crashed through the already broken window and several familiar figures tumbled to the ground.

Unable to take her eyes off the scene in front of her but not wanting to leave without saying anything, Webby managed a distracted, "Could you excuse me for one sec," before running across the destroyed venue towards the monster.

The pale female slid under a table and fly-kicked a tentacle before it can come down on one of the hapless citizens. Satisfied that the threat was taken care of, she helped the terrified spaniel to her feet and directed her away from the danger. Then she's off again to defend the next threatened bystander. This pattern was then rinsed and repeated, allowing the girl to channel her frustration into constructively pummelling the monster that had _ruined her date._

Alerted by a cry, she turned and braced herself as a flying Dewey was thrown into her. Years of reflexes and training kicking in as she fell back and rolled, allowing the momentum from the heavier duck to be safely transferred away.

He looked up at her from his position on the floor with a weak laugh. "Oh hey Webby. Fancy meeting you here."

The female duck just stared down the boy; glare not even breaking as she karate chopped an incoming chair aimed at the two distracted teens. Huey and Louie took out the remaining projectiles before coming to a stop a safe distance away from the irate female.

"Webby?" Dewey ventured and that's all it took for the girl to snap.

"You told me you were going fishing!" she yelled at them as they all ducked an incoming limb.

"Well technically, it is fishing," Huey pointed out, pushing a table (with Dewey's help) through the broken wall and straight onto the monster's eye. It's bellow of rage paused the group but it didn't stop Webby for long.

"YOU TOLD ME IT WAS LOWKEY!" the boys were pretty sure her scream had just rivalled that of the monster's.

However, Dewey still had the courage (or stupidity) to retort, "Actually Louie said that. And honestly, if after all these years you still trust what he's says up front then you only have yourself to blame."

The glare he received in return could have melted steel and the blue-clad duck suddenly wished the monster would toss him out the window. He'd much rather face a rampaging sea squid and death defying drops than an angry Webby any day. After all, Webby knew where he lived.

Thankfully, he was saved by a resounding crash on the other side of the restaurant and with one last glare, the female duck took off to help out.

The three boys stared after her for one long moment before Louie broke the silence.

"She's going to kill us tomorrow isn't she?"

"Yep." Was the dual response.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Webby smoothly transitioned from her sprint into a high flip; coming down next to the two crying children and pulling them safely away from the sea-monster's flailing limbs. With her hands full however, she was unable to do anything as an ostensibly ornate table was knocked directly towards her. The next moment it's batted away by a well-timed counter-table courtesy of the one and only, Scrooge McDuck. The eccentric billionaire landed neatly next to the young female, adjusting his top-hat as she gently passed the clinging children off to their grateful mother.

"So," he drawled as the two ducks expertly battled the condensed region of thrashing tentacles, "how's the date going?"

"Oh you know," she answered mildly, "giant monsters and mass property destruction. So pretty normal for me."

The elderly duck seemed a bit embarrassed about that. "Ah," he coughed nervously. "And how's your date handling all of this?."

"I don't know," Webby answered honestly, taking a moment to scan the retreating crowd for any sign of her date. "Last time I checked, he was hiding near the- Oh no! Johnny!"

Once more, the female was off at a sprint: straight towards where the monster was dangling her terrified date over its gaping maw.

With a determined war-cry Webby vaulted over an overturned table, raced across one of its tentacles and sucker-punched it right in its single eye.

The creature gave out a roar of pain. Using the distraction, Webby was able to catch her date as the squid's grip on its victim slackened. She used the momentum to drop the two of them out of the monster's reach, pulling the hapless boy behind a wide table before turning to him.

"Oh my gosh, Johnny are you alright? You're not hurt are you? How many fingers am I holding up?"

The boy stared back at her with eyes the size of dinner plates, hands shaking from where they were tightly gripped on the girl's wrist and mouth still open in a silent scream.

After a couple of minutes not getting a response from him, Webby started shooting nervous looks to where her family was still trying to hold off the irate seafood. Thankfully, the restaurant was now clear of citizens but that didn't make the situation any easier.

Finally coming to a decision, Webby carefully peeled the older teen's grip from her wrist. "Just, stay here. You'll be safe. I'll be back soon." She crawled out from behind the table. "Stay," she commanded once more before running off to join the fray.

* * *

The beach of Duckberg was a disaster zone. The sand was torn up, boats and other debris lying in smouldering piles all the way from the shoreline and up to the road. And lying half in the water was the floating dead carcass of the giant sea-monster that had caused the mayhem. Running through the wreckage Webby desperately searched for her date, soon finding him perched on an overturned sail boat, near catatonic. Thankfully, the duck's state was caused by shock rather than any serious injury.

"Johnny?" Webby gently prodded him, getting the lost teen's gaze to focus on her. "Are you okay?"

He let out a shaky breath, "I-, no. I'm sorry Webby. I can't do this." Turning to the courageous female he spoke to her honestly. "Look, you're amazing. But your life. Your family. It's too much for me. Tonight, I was almost squashed and _eaten_ by a giant sea monster. I'm just not cut out for that. I'm sorry." Stiffly the boy turned from the disheartened duck and walked away, leaving her alone on the beach.

Webby continued to stand there long after he left. Her hair was a tangled mess (having fallen out of the immaculate bun Louie had spent hours working on), the sleeve of her dress was torn and the hem was scorched. All the while a burning wreck behind her continued to crackle and pop. The desolate girl paid them no mind, instead focusing on the tears that welled up in her eyes as her heart seemed to crack into pieces. She should have known it wasn't going to work out.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she turned to Dewey.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as Huey and Louie joined them.

"He left me," she said simply, unable to stop the tears as they continued to roll down her beak.

Before she could blink, the girl soon found herself enveloped in a tight hug.

She leaned into the group hug, soaking up the care and comfort encasing her until her sobs subsided. As they slowed, the triplets pulled back, gazing at her in concern.

Finally, Dewey gave her a lop-sided smile. "Ah, he was a bit of a wet rag anyway. Did you see how high he jumped when the monster crashed the restaurant?"

"And he had absolutely no style," Louie added, slinging an arm over the girl's shoulder. "I mean that hair style was so last month."

"And, and, uh, he broke rule 47. So lame." Dewey and Louie turned to stare incredulously at their brother, causing his cheeks to heat up. "This is why I hate going third!"

A spontaneous laugh bubbled out of Webby, a light-hearted feeling welling up inside her over the care and familiarity at her friend's antics. "Thanks guys," she smiled – a genuine, heart-felt smile so different from the broken look she'd worn before.

"That's what siblings do," Huey grinned back.

"Annoy you endlessly," Louie added.

"Get into your space."

"Threaten your dates."

"Save you from giant sea monsters."

"And stand with you in when you need it," Dewey finished.

Webby gave them a watery grin before hurling herself at the three of them (the force behind the hug, knocking all four to the ground). "I don't care what Johnny says: you guys are the best family ever."

"Webby, can't breathe," Huey gasped out, causing the teen to immediately let them go.

"Sorry," she apologised as she pulled them to their feet.

"No problem. So Medieval Dungeon of Eternal Screaming when we get home?"

The triplets had to hold back their smirks as stars seemed to appear in the girl's eyes. "You guys really are the best brothers."

As she ran off to check up on the others, Dewey held the other two back. "So we're totally cursing his house tomorrow right?"

"Yep."

"Oh totally."


End file.
